


please always stay in my life

by renjunies



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Healers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunies/pseuds/renjunies
Summary: I don’t think you’re going to stop checking me out long enough to ask but my name’s Donghyuck.” Donghyuck teased him.“I’m Minhyung but most people call me Mark,” The brunette replied flushing bright red from his neck upwards.





	please always stay in my life

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in my fic dump but am now posting it seperately so I can add to this universe

Donghyuck had had his gift for as long as he can remember; reminiscing brings only memories of curing birds broken wings and small cuts his childhood friends had acquired from the rough-and-tumble play young children often participated in. Healing was a part of him, entwined with all aspects of his personality such as his witty tongue, which never failed to bring smiles to his friends and cut down those who hurt them, or his love of the stars.

To his village he was seen as a miracle worker and was often chased down in the streets by an ailing adult asking for a cure for a cold or sprain which he gave without a second thought, grateful for the opportunity to help. He couldn’t deny, how thankful he was for the village’s people’s acceptance and that they did not cast him out as he heard other towns had done to others of magical abilities and if his gratefulness could be shown through minor sniffle cures then so be it.

 

“Looks like it’s healing nicely Mrs Park, just keep taking the herbs i gave you every night and you’ll be in full health in no time.” Donghyuck grinned at the old lady before saying his farewells and starting his small journey to the supermarket.

 

“Fuck, it’s hot,” He murmured to himself before stripping himself of his flannel shirt and tying it around his waist, leaving him in just a graphic tee and denim shorts. By the time he was at the supermarket he was practically dripping in sweat and all but ran to the ice cream freezer immediately grabbing a mint cone before grabbing the carton of soymilk he came for - completely juxtaposed to the dairy product he’d picked up moments before but as all lactose intolerants can agree, ice cream is worth it - and a packet of ramen, because “you can never have enough saturated fat and sodium in your life” as Jeno is always quick to comment.

He hastily ripped into his ice cream as soon as he’d paid for his items and left the shop and cheerfully strolled home.

 

 

 

Mark’s breathing was getting more and more panicked with each step he took, his hand forcefully pressed to his open wound determined to stem the bleeding as much as possible. He curses himself out under his breath, “Seriously, who the fuck else could get such a serious injury from tripping on a damn tree root.”

In his defence, there was an extremely sharp branch sticking out from the tree he fell into but it was still possibly the most embarrassing injury of his entire life; on second thought, he could name a least 5 other injuries he’d obtained from equally as embarrassing falls. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he continued stumbling through the small woodland and into the main village where he could hopefully get some assistance.

Too busy focusing on his steps he didn’t notice the young boy in front of him until he spoke in a soft falsetto, “Hey, are you okay? What happened?”

A small sob of relief forced its way out of Mark’s throat when he laid eyes on the boy in front of him.

“Oh, hey baby don’t cry,” The boy soothed, gently directing him to sit on the bench nearby before getting to work whispering calming words to Mark as he did. He lightly pried Mark’s hand from his wound before pressing his own hand across it and closing his eyes tightly whispering words Mark couldn’t decipher under his breath. Mark had seen the work of healers before, back when he lived in Canada a place of freedom for magic users, so he wasn’t scared of the boy’s actions. Instead he relaxed, his crying ceasing and becoming occasional sniffs, and chose to focus his attention onto the boy, who Mark had decided was incredibly beautiful. His gaze rolled over the auburn hair perfectly framing his face, the golden skin glowing in the sunlight dotted with constellations of moles. His attention lingered for a moment too long on the other’s rosebud lips - “dude, they literally look like little hearts, they’re so fucking pretty” he would recall longingly to Jaemin later on - and the boy noticed and giggled causing Mark’s heart to leap into his chest.

 

“I don’t think you’re going to stop checking me out long enough to ask but my name’s Donghyuck.” Donghyuck teased him.

 

“I’m Minhyung but most people call me Mark,” The brunette replied flushing bright red from his neck upwards.

 

“Well, Minhyung, I’ve fixed up your arm but you’re going to need to rest a lot, I’m not really at the level of replenishing blood levels so you’ll have to do that one yourself. How far is your house from here?”

 

“Only about half an hours walk.”

 

“I hope you realise there is absolutely no way in hell I’m letting you walk that far.” Donghyuck said with a glare of high incredulity. “Come on, baby, my house is this way.”

Mark, being friends with Na Jaemin, knew all too well about stubborn people (especially about losing to said stubborn people) so he decided to conserve his energy and just follow the other instead of arguing. Not to mention, the pet name Donghyuck had taken to calling him had thrown him off more than he’d like to admit; the red tinge reappearing on his face.

 

Donghyuck glanced at Mark who, due to weakness, had begun leaning into his side and a soft smile appeared on his face that didn’t leave the whole walk to his home.

 

When they entered his house Mark was immediately ushered into the guest bedroom where Donghyuck let him change into fresh clothes and then gently washed the blood from Mark’s arm. When he stood up to leave after demanding the elder boy to nap his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back onto the bed.

 

“Please stay.” Mark whined, his feelings of affection clouding his worries of being too forward after knowing the younger for such a short period of time.

Reassuringly, Donghyuck just let out a sweet tinkling laugh and slid under the sheets next to Mark. His last thought before succumbing to sleep was one of excitement for his future with Mark.


End file.
